Vongola Ghoul
by CadisKanekiTetsuya123
Summary: What if after the incident of the CCG vs Anteiku and Hide's Death Kaneki didn't die but he was Transported in a world where there are no ghouls but something called Dying will Flames ? and plus that he was sent to the past it seems 400 years ago at least he is alive nothing can get any worse right? oh no was he in a 5years old body before ? rated T for safety I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT
1. Chapter 1

_**hellooooooooo my name is CadiskanekiTetsuya123 as you see xD ... my name on wattpad it Azeryo120 ( my forgotten account ) and my other now remaining account is whiteSilence120 i hope you enjoy the story there is actually the complete chapter but since i forgot the account and all it will be kinda tiring to re write it xDD hope you like the idea and enjoy it ^^**_

 _" kaneki ... let's...go home "_

that voice that echoed in his mind... repeating and repeating

it was pitch black ... he was standing there _alone_ ..

" Hide ..." kaneki said smiling sadly ... tears began to flow from his eyes ... the ghoul was was shedding blood red tears

" is ... is it all over now ?..." he fell on his knees " will i ... finally meet you ... hide ? "

" it's ...been a long day .. *gasp* ... without ... " he wasn't able to finish his words as he continued crying and crying

" you ... _my friend and i'll tell you ..._ all _... all_ about it ... when i see you. _... again_ " he got up smiling sadly at his words

looking around it was really just pitch black

' is this where ... ghouls go after dying ? ... ' nor heaven nor hell ...

 _" kaneki "_

he jolted up as he heard the voice again

" Hi...Hide ? " nothing but darkness and silence

' Hide ... where ... where ?! '

 _" kaneki ..."_

it echoed again as a light suddenly appeared snapping kaneki from his thoughts

" Hide " the hybrid stared at his friend's face smiling brightly as usual

that bright innocent face

 _" Yo kaneki "_

kaneki started tearing again

 _" you shouldn't cry kaneki ... always smile for me ne ? smiiiiile like thiiiiiiiiis "_

he said childishly as he touched his face and moved his mouth as he wanted him to

but kaneki broke the moment as he took Hide into a hug

" i'm sorry ... i ... couldn't protect you ... even though i ...i ... i'm sorry ...i... "

 _" kaneki "_ Hide frowned at him worried then pushed him from the hug

the darkness started consuming him

" no ! NO NO NO ! HIDE ! ... i want to stay with you ! like when we were kids ! i want to stay Hide ! "

 _" don't say that kaneki ... you have to live ... i want you to live "_

Hide smiled as he started tearing up

 _" live happily got it ? ...i'm sorry ... and here i..*gasp* thought i would be strong and not cry in front of you ... you were the best friend and all of my life kaneki ... so please ... will you .. please live for me ? ... "_

the darkness started consuming him but he wanted to be with Hide ! he didn't want to go !

" no ! Hide ! didn't you say we will go home ?! so ! Hide ! Please ! i want to stay with you ! that's enough for me ! i don't care about living ! Hide ! Hide ! Hide ! "

Hide smiled sadly then touched kaneki's cheek

 _" We will ... i will wait for you always ... so live for me please ? ... we will meet again when it's time "_

the darkness got him he eyes were blurring and ... finally he couldn't see Hide again all he heard was

 _" Sayonara ... Kaneki "_

He woke up a bright light was covering him ...

Hide ! " he snapped and looked around

he couldn't feel emotions anymore ... his heart was blank ... just like it wasn't even there ...

he got up and realized he was in a forest ...

" forest ? ... i ... don't think this is japan huh ?"

he then looked at himself ... he was still having white hair ... he was still a ghoul ... his Kagune was still there

but his body ...

" no ... no way ... are you kidding me ?! what the hell is this supposed to mean ? ! "

his body was of a 5 years old boy ...

' oh ... great ... just great ... damn now where am i ? ' his clothes where so big so he wasn't able to move and he still had his mask ... but he still had to find an eye patch for his ghoul eye

' i will close it for now '

~~~~Alaude ' POV ~~~~

i heard a scream suddenly .. it was ' Hide ' or something (?)

who is the Herbivore that dare to wake me from my nap

i will arrest him to death *growl *

but wait ...

how is a person supposed to be here ? is he planning to spy on us ?

how dare the herbivores !

i walked on to see a tiny figure (?) from where i heard the voice

' a ... kid '

but he wasn't a normal kid for sure ...

no normal kid would have white hear ...no be in a mafia mansion ... and what is wrong with the large clothes (?)

' what is this herbivore ? '

 **" Oi! Herbivore ! "**

" Hu- Huuuh ? "


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~kaneki'sPOV~~~~~~

 **"oi herbivore ! "**

" huu-huuuh ? "

' what is he talking about ?... so this was the presence i was feeling ...what is he talking in ?... where am i ? the language sounds familiar ... spanish ? english or maybe ... Italian ? '

he yelled snapping me from my thoughts as i flinched ... it seems my injuries didn't heal fully... maybe because of what happened ?

~~~~~3rd person'POV~~~~

kaneki flinched from the pain while Alaude stared wide eyed

 **" What are you doing here ? "**

" A-Ano ... " kaneki said gritting his teeth " Boku wa ... anata ga ... nani ni tsuite hanashite iru no ka rikai shite imasen " ( i don't understand what you're talking about )

Alude narrowed his eyes

 **' Not italian then ... hn '**

" **i said**... what are you doing here herbivore ? "

' herbivore ? ' kaneki felt insulted , it just made him remember all the pain he got from turning into a ghoul which is ... the complete opposite of what that man said

' what is this herbivore glaring about ... no ... those eyes ... pain ... hurt ... cold eyes ... with flames of rage and ... power ... the kid is powerful .. he eyes are just like a ...' Alaude thought as he completed his phrase wide eyed aloud enough for kaneki to hear " Carnivore ... "

Kaneki seemed to like that one as his glare lightened and he looked away from him then suddenly the man took him in his arms

" Wait ! whaaa-? "

" name is Alaude . You . will come with me white carnivore "

" whi-white carnivore ?... are you crazy or just rude as hell you pathetic herbivore human ? "

" Heh " Alaude started to like the kid already he liked his personality _ **( well it's just the same as yours isn't ? * gets arrested by handcuffs * Okay okay ! i'm sorry ! just please take it off ! i have to continue writing the end you know ! ) ( Hn. *gets the handcuffs off her * )**_

Alaude carried Kaneki to a big mansion which a maid opened it's door and then he walked in a long hallway

' i would have just got from the window Hn. but i have this white carnivore with me so i can't ... tch ... ' ( Alaude )

' oh come on ! ... this hallway is damn long ! couldn't he just jump from the window or something ?! i usually break roofs and enter ! ' ( kaneki )

and finally he got to a door that was beautiful (?) it seemed like the of presidents or something

and then Alaude slammed the door with his foot

" oi ! Omnivore ! "

" A-.. Alaude ? " a man that seemed in his twenties with blond spiky hair said

" i found this little Carnivore outside "

" ca-carnivore ? ... ' even i am called omnivore ... how does he call a kid a carnivore ? ... '

but then he took a look at the kid who raised his head from Alaude 's chest

he was white haired and his right eye was closed

and then he raised an eyebrow at the big clothes he was wearing

" how could a kid be in our Territory Alaude ? "

" he just appeared suddenly "

Giotto thought that maybe some spies were the ones who got him here .. but then why would they do that to a kid ?

... and his hyper Intuition tells him that the kid does no harm to them and since Alaude was talking Japanese he assumed that the kid was a Japanese so he smiled at the little kid and said

" Hello there little one . my name is Giotto what's yours "

" mine is ... " Kaneki hesitated then he said " Shiro ... my name is Shiro "

Giotto knew that the kid was lying but he just washed it off

" Just shiro ? "

" yes no family name "

" i see ... " Giotto said while staring at the boy's hair ' it is really a weird color ... i know that there are some people who have a silver colored hair but ... Shiro 's hair make the snow's white color seems darker ... '

" Excuse me may i know why are you staring at me like that ? " ' though i know why is that ... '

" A-Ah i-i'm sorry , it's just ... let's say that Shiro suit you ? ahhhaha " said Giotto sweet dropping

at that Kaneki 'humph' ed

" Oi Omnivore , call that herbivore doctor "

" ah Knuckle ? why ? "

" it seems that the tiny white omnivore is injured "

" is that true Shiro kun ? "

Kaneki just turned his head from him

' he really looks like Alaude ... '

" well Alaude why don't you take him to the infirmary ? Knuckle will be there for sure , i just have to complete a little bit of the paper work otherwise G will surely chase me over the mansion "

" Hn" and then Alaude parted with Kaneki in his arms


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh it's Alaude to the Extreme ! "

" Hn. Herbivore "

" Oh what's that to the Extreme ? "

" Tiny Carnivore . Injured . Infirmary . now "

" oh poor kid , i will see into his injuries, give him to me "

Alaude hesitated a bit then gave him . then Knuckle took the kid inside and close the door letting the carnivorous guardian to wait behind it

a long time passed since then and Alaude felt like barging inside the room... but then... he also wanted the carnivore to be healed... and maybe he is sleeping

there was something ... pulling him toward the kid ... maybe it was the pain in his eyes ...maybe the same character he shares with him... he didn't know...but , all he understood was that he was attached to him ... somehow ... almost ... almost like a _sky_ ...

after a while , Giotto came along with G , Asari and Lampo . while the ' the pineapple herbivore ' as a certain skylark calls him , just came out of nowhere

Alaude could here the loud voices from the long corridor anyway

" Giotto ! are you sure he's not a spy ?! how can you just accept healing a stranger who _invaded_ our territory ! "

" G ! calm down ... sheesh , and no ! my intuition confirms that he's not an enemy , now please calm it down , little shiro is inside and he needs rest "

Giotto said , which earned him a ' tch ' as answer

" Yare Yare ... Ore sama doesn't like brats "

" but i'm exited ! it's been a long time since i saw some japanese people ! i certainly miss talking in japanese ! "

Asari kept blabbering while grinning from ear to ear

while Daemon was just ... being daemon and that includes laughing a certain creepy laugh _**( i actually love his laugh )**_

and ... muttering about a certain skylark that kept glaring daggers at him

" Nufufufu i'm curious to know about the kid that interested **the** highly mighty skylark "

" Alaude ! how is shiro doing ? " Giotto said with a concerned frown

" Hn. omnivore ... " then he turned to the others " herbivores"

* vein pop * ( that's certainly the pineapple illusionist )

" Nufufufu now that was mean "

" hahahaha * sweet drop * "

" *sigh * yare yare "

" tch "

but they were ignored as Alaude continued talking to Giotto

" the herbivore doctor took the tiny carnivore ( eyes brows from the other guardians were lifted at his words ) and didn't come back yet . it's been 5 hours now "

now ... they are sure that he talked more than usual today

" that's ... weird ... shiro seemed hurt but not _that_ bad "

" you think he did something ?! "

" G! he's just akid ! "

" yes ! a kid that was able to enter our territory ! "

" G, Giotto is right you know " Asari said trying to calm him down

but was cut short by the intense aura surrounding them ... and Asari knew exactly where it came from

" touch the tiny carnivore and i will bite you to death ! "

an uncomfortable silence was the answer until

the door opened to reveal a pale Knuckle widening his eyes as he stared at nothing in particular

" Knuckle ? " now Giotto was worried , his intuition told him something was absolutely wrong !

the sun guardian seemed to snap out of his daze .. looking at giotto with pleading eyes shaking his shoulders

" G-Giotto ! ... Giotto ! who - what.- could have done that ?! ... that's-that's and EXTREME SIN "

" Knuckle ! "

" GIOTTO ! WHAT SHOULD I DO ?! "

G punched him as he knew that he would hurt his boss if he let him any closer

" Kuckle what happened ? where is shiro ? "

" he's ...unconscious ... i..."

Giotto took a look at his eyes returning the horrified gaze with a firm stare that demanded explanation

" the kid's... Shiro's ... injuries are ... just horrible ! i mean he...he... just go on ... just ..."

Knuckle shook his head and opened the door waiting aside for them to enter

as they got inside , gasps were heard

the kid in the bed in front of them seemed ...hurt- no more absolutely _more_... he was like a war fighter , bandages tightened at his chest , bandages everywhere , even covering his eye , but what made it worse were the bloody pile of red bandages next to the bed

 _all of them_ were used ? _all of them_ and there is still blood flowing ?

" his ...system is ... weird ..."

" weird ? " surprisingly it was lampo that asked

" i ... tried to feed him something ... he is just all skin and bones after all but ... his stomach wouldn't accept it ! no matter what i give him he will just throw up ! it's like ... it's like it can't accept food at all ! "

" maybe he's sick-"

" he's not ! " knuckle screamed startling them about his behavior

" i ... i .. just ... i will just go to get more bandages ... " he muttered getting out of the room

while the others stayed in silence

" i ... will give him candies .. and cake ... kids love sweets right ? "

they all knew that Lampo as childish as he is just wanted to somehow help the kid

" didn't you here him you stupid cow ?! let's... let's just go ! you still have to pay for hiding my cigarettes you brat ! "

G dragged him by his collar out of the room

Giotto and Asari just glanced in sympathy unable to say something before going out too

Daemon disappeared from the room without a word , which only left Alaude who sat by the bloody bed staring into void , and he barely noticed when Knucke came with bandages and asked him to change the blood soaked ones

all in all ...it was an abnormal day


End file.
